With the advent of an aging society, cardiovascular and cerebrovascular diseases are increasing. In the case of lesion of an aortic arch, blood flow needs to be isolated from the lesion portion to reduce the pressure on the vessel wall of the aortic arch. Wherein, the aortic arch is a segment of bent large vessel with multiple branches, the variations of three branches including the innominate artery, the left carotid artery and the left subclavian artery located on the aortic arch are relatively large, the diameters are different, the distances and angles with the aortic arch are different as well. Regarding them, a membranous stent is needed, a membrane thereof acts as an artificial vessel to guide the blood flow into the three branches, and the stent thereof plays a role of radially supporting and anchoring the membrane. In the prior art, the manner of implanting the membranous stent is to implant the membrane and the stent at the same time, namely, the membrane is coated on the stent in advance and is implanted in the vessel with the stent at the same time. However, there may be following problems in this manner:                1. The size of an implanting system for implanting the membranous stent must be too large to be conveyed in the vessel.        2. The body portion and the branch portions of the membrane are so difficult to position at the three-branch vessel that the implanting difficulty is high.        3. The endoleak rate in the membrane is relatively high, and the curative effect is poor.        4. Different membranes need to be customized for different patients, such that there is very long surgery waiting times and very high costs for the patients.        
Therefore, there is positive significance in improving the membrane and the implanting system thereof, capable of solving at least one of the above-mentioned problems.